1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting a position of an object. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for detecting a position of an object on a given plane in a space.
2. Background Art
There is a game in which collision detection for detecting collision of a real object that a player operates in a real space with a virtual object in a game space is performed. There is a game in which a player hits a ball at a virtual object that is displayed on a display as one kind of game of this sort.
FIG. 10 is an explanatory diagram showing a configuration for detecting a position of a ball in such a game. FIG. 10A shows that infrared rays irradiation means Lx and Ly are arranged along the periphery of a display D, which form a net of infrared rays in a grid. Facing the infrared rays irradiation means Lx and Ly are infrared sensors Sx and Sy which are arranged along the periphery of the display D. FIG. 10B shows that the infrared rays irradiation means Lx and Ly and the infrared sensors Sx and Sy are arranged very close to the display D. When a ball that a player threw at the display D blocks the infrared rays in front of the display D, the infrared sensors Sx and Sy detect that the infrared rays have been blocked. A position at which the ball hit is specified by an X-Y coordinate by determining which infrared sensors Sx and Sy have detected the block of the infrared rays.